


Let's Go, Chingu?

by bunnyoungbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Gen, Multi, Romance, reality show, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoungbin/pseuds/bunnyoungbin
Summary: A friendship variety program adds color to the already strong and stable friendship of Jung Taekwoon (VIXX Leo) and Lee Kim Yee. But what was meant to be just a show for fun and bonding for the two, made something else grow between them. Or rather, made something come back between them.





	1. Episode 1: Surprising the Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing my first K-Pop fic (for real) and it's about THE visual kings, VIXX. <3 
> 
> Italicized text means it's an interview scene. To give you an idea, those scenes are like the interview scenes of We Got Married. :)

**[ON-CAM]**  

“Taekwoon-ah. Stop eating!” N screams beside the quiet member.

 “I don’t want to,” he scoffs back. Of course, the two hyungs would have to fight over something small.

 “Mom. Dad. Stop fighting!” Hongbin said, earning a laugh from the rest of the members.

 The youngest comes in and approaches the television, attempting to plug in his drive for another Naruto marathon but…

 “Yah! Hyuk ah!” the loudest one screamed, causing the maknae to flinch and fall to floor. Earning yet another cluster of laughter from the hyungs, including himself.

 As Hyuk tried to get up, he saw something suspicious on the TV pod. “HYUNG!”

 “What is it?” N asks, obviously startled by the maknae. He has a weak heart after all.

 “There’s a camera here!” Hyuk said.

 “WHAT?” The members jump in near the TV. “What is this?!”

 “Hidden Camera?” Ravi asks, while Ken - being the cute main vocal that he is - starts doing aeygo for no reason.

 "I’ll call manager hyung to know what’s going on,” the leader said.

 

While the six members remain to gather in the camera, the doorbell suddenly went off. Leo, who is almost 100% done with what’s happening, went to the door. He was greeted by a man in black who handed an envelope over. Leo got the envelope and before he could was who was it from, the man has left as if he was a ninja.

Dumbfounded, Leo closed the door and stared at the envelope looking for answers. He went back to the living room where his members were still making fun of the hidden camera planted in the dorm.

Ken saw his hyung looking at the envelope like he was about to kill it. The vocalist jumped and snatched the envelope away from his hyung. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE HERE HYUNG?! IS THAT WE GOT MARRIED?”

Ken opened the letter without hesitation, and read the letter out loud enough to catch the members’ attention.

 

_You are reading this because you’re a good friend. Now it’s time to prove it. Pick one of your closest ties and spend the best time with them. Get ready to say “Let’s go, Chingu!”, Jung Taekwoon, VIXX’s Leo._

 

“WOW. Hyung got in a reality show!” Hyuk screamed. Of all VIXX members, only Leo doesn't join reality shows - at least not on his own.  

“That means Starlights will see a new side of Leo hyung,” Ravi said. Leo had always had the image of being the quiet one, a tsundere even. But when he’s with VIXX, or anyone of his friends, he becomes a totally different person.

But it looked like Leo still has no idea what was going on, he took the letter from Ken and read it over and over…

 

**[INTERVIEW]**

_PD: Please introduce yourself_

_Leo: Annyeong Haseyo, I’m VIXX’s Lead Vocal Leo_

_PD: Are you usually this quiet?_

_Leo: Yes, I’m not used to be alone in variety shows (laughs)_

_PD: Among all idols, who are you particularly close and want to do the show with?_

_Leo: Uhm… I don’t know. (chuckles and hides in embarrassment) I really don’t know._

 

 

 **[ON-CAM]**  

“Pick one of your closest ties and spend the best time with them,” Leo muttered.

“That means you would have to pick one friend to do the show with,” Hakyeon said. “Who do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Leo said. He was too flustered to think. His ears were going red. The fact that he would have to spend time with a friend in front of a camera scares him.

“Who are you close with, hyung? Besides us.. You know…” Hongbin teases and Leo glared in return. “Mian”

“Aren’t you close with Sunggyu hyung? He basically tried to expose you on weekly idol.” Ravi suggests. As much as he wanted to spend time with Sunggyu, the Infinite leader might be busy. His group is preparing for a comeback after all.

“I don’t think he has the time though.” Leo said. “Suho hyung is also preparing for a comeback.”

“Then who else? You have a lot of friends, hyung. It’s not like you’re an introvert off cam,” Ken said. Then a lightbulb went over his head. “AH! RIGHT! I KNOW WHO”

 

Ken ran and whispered something to Leo, which earned a cheeky-lion like smile from him, and four other curious faces watching them.

“Right, hyung?” Ken teases.

“Who are you two talk about?” N asks. Ken just looked at his members with a knowing smile.

“I guess it’s time to pick up your friend, hyung.”

 

**IN THE CAR…**

_PD: Where are we going, Leo-ssi?_

_Leo: We’re picking up my friend_

_PD: Can you tell us a little something about this friend._

_Leo: Uhmmmm… We were trainees together before she left the agency….. We’ve kept in touch since then…_

_Looks like Leo wanted to keep their backstory a secret._

 

**SM ENTERTAINMENT: WEDNESDAY, 3:30 PM**

**[OFF-CAM]**

“Oh! Taekwoon-ah!” Suho yells from the hallway, “What are you doing here?”

“Is she inside, hyung?” Leo asks.

“Yeah. She’s finishing the demo song with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo,” Suho said. “What’s that? Is that “We Got Married?” asking the cameraman who was with Leo.

Leo blushes at the thought. “I’m not fun enough to be on We Got Married, hyung.”

“Eyyyy.. Don’t say that. You’re really lovable. Come on in. I was just about to join them, too.” Suho said. He opened the door of the recording studio, causing the noise inside to come out and startle Leo.

“Chanyeol-ah, behave. We have a visitor.” Suho said.

 

Suddenly the camera man said, “Leo-shi. We’ll start recording.”

“Ne,” The VIXX member said. 

As the door opens, Suho said, “Producer-nim. You have a visitor”

 

“Eyyyy. I told you not to ---- Leo oppa?!” She screamed, unable to control her tone because of the shock.

The young producer shot up from her seat. Unable to hide the fact that she was shocked by the sudden visit from her friend.

But there was another thing that the EXO members were surprised about, “OPPA?”

 

“Yah. How come you never call me oppa?” Chanyeol suddenly asks.

“Because I’m older than you,” she quickly backfires.

“Don’t lie to us, Lee Kim Yee. We know. that you don’t call anyone ‘oppa’” Kyungsoo said. Kim Yee was obviously blushing already, she turned to Leo.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asks. Leo hands her the letter he got in the dorm. Kim read it through and plastered a confused look towards him.

“What’s that? Please tell me it’s We Got Married.” Chanyeol suddenly said. Suho stopped him by hitting the rapper on the head. “No it’s not.”

“Let’s go, Chingu?” Kim Yee asks. “Me?”

Leo nodded. “You are my friend, right?” He flashes his smile that would make all Starlights’ hearts flutter.

 

But before Kim Yee could answer, the camera behind Leo caught her attention.

“What?! You’re already filming this?!” She said, laughing hysterically as she tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

“What’s wrong, KimYee-ah?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m not wearing any makeup.” She said, earning chuckles from the EXO members.

“It’s okay. You’re prettier without makeup.” Leo casually blurted out. Everyone’s eyes turned big as they looked at him.

“eyyyy, Taekwoon hyung. That’s something you would say on We Got Married.” Kyungsoo tried to break the awkward silence.

Leo chuckled, “You’re right. Mian. I went too far.” He then turned to Kim Yee.

 

“Kimchi-ah… Let’s go?”

The woman looked at Leo. She was sure that heart eyes were forming at her best friend. She knew that look, she couldn’t back out now… To be honest, she didn’t want to.

“Okay.”

 

 

_Kim Yee: Annyeong Haseyo, I’m Lee Kim Yee, a second year producer from SM_ _Entertainment._

_PD: How long have you known Leo?_

_Kim Yee: ohhh. Around seven years? We’ve trained together in Jelpi before I was pulled out. We’ve spent a lot of memories together._

_PD: How is Leo a friend to you?_

_Kim Yee: He’s a really lovable person. He would call me often, give me compliments (chuckles). We’d go out for coffee whenever our schedules match._

_Leo: We’re inseparable. We’ve gone through a lot together, she even transferred agencies, but we’re still here._

_PD: What can you expect from each other in this program?_

_Leo: I hope Kim Yee and I can catch up on many things. We haven’t seen each other in a long time. We hope to grab that chance. (Chuckles)_

_Kim Yee: For me… I hope viewers won’t get bored of our friendship (laughs)... No, I’m kidding… Personally, I’m excited for Starlights to see Leo’s soft side (smiles) Really…_

 

**[OFF-CAM]**

“Wow. I can’t believe you got me into this,” Kim Yee joked. “Honestly, I thought I’d be the last person you’d call for these variety shows.”

“Nope. You’re the first one I called,” Leo said. Kim flashed her raised eyebrows. “What?”

“Really?” Kim asked, Leo responded with a nod.

“Whoah. I guess I would have to call you sunbaenim from now on.” Kim said.

“Call me oppa,” Leo sweetly demanded.

Kim Yee looked at him with her tarsier eyes which he obviously found amusing, pinching her cheeks in the process. “Aigoo. You’re so cute, Kimchi-ah.”

She jokingly shoved his hands away, “eyyy… Whatever, Taekwoon sunbaenim..”

“Taekwoon oppa.” He corrected.

 

“Ughhh… Okay, fine. Taekwoon oppa.” She said. “You’re having those heart eyes again.”

Leo blinked and shook his head. “What? No, I’m not.”

“Oppa,” Kim called her. She brought her face near her friend, Leo’s ears were starting to grow red.

“We don’t want the same thing happening again, don’t we.”

The man avoided her gaze, “No, we don’t.”

Suddenly, the PD coughed and caught their attention. “I’m sorry to bother your conversation, but we need to film you guys planning your activities.”

“Oh,” Leo said. “There’s a cafe nearby.”

 

**[ON CAM: CAFE]**

“As expected from Jung Taekwoon. Coffee.” Kim said.

“Well, we’ve been bonding over coffee since training,” Leo said. “Do you remember this cafe?”

“Of course,” Kim Yee replied enthusiastically. “This was where we had our first legitamate conversation.”

The cafe was filled but it wasn’t that noisy. Books were piled up on the shelves with dim lights filling the room.

“So… What should we do?” Kim Yee asked.

There was a cute and awkward silence between them. “I don’t know, our friendship is really boring.” They both laughed.

“Right?” Kim Yee said. “But, should we do something we’re both good at?”

“Sports?” Leo said. Kim Yee smiled cheekily.

 

_Leo: Kim Yee and I share the same passion for sports. But we both got injured in high school._

_Kim Yee: The funny thing is we both resorted to singing after our injuries. Probably why we got along so well..._

 

“That’s sounds about right.” Kim Yee said. “Oppa.,” she called.

Leo looked at her, “what is it?”

“Please talk a lot for this show.” Kim said. Leo blushed and chuckled shyly…

“Okay. Okay. I’ll talk more,” he said. Kim raised her pinky finger and locked it with Leo’s.

Leo didn’t miss the smile on Kim Yee’s face. It was the same as three years ago.

 


	2. Episode 2: Bowling Day for the former athletes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Taekwoon and Lee Kim Yee show off their competitive sides in a game of bowling, and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being such a slow writer :( But anyhow, here is Episode 2!

**[OFF-CAM: VIXX’ DORM]**

“Do you have a schedule today, Taekwoonie?” N asks his friend.

Leo, who was busy staring at his phone, did not know that the leader was beside him. “Taekwoon - ah.” 

He looked. “Oh, hyung. What was that?” 

N slightly sighed, but flashed a grin to the vocalist. “Do you have a schedule today?” 

“I’m filming Let’s Go, Chingu today,” Leo responded. “Why, hyung?” 

“Nothing,” N said. The two remained quiet, and Leo noticed this. His hyung would never be this quiet. 

“Are you okay hyung?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah… It’s just…” N started. “Are you sure about that reality show, Taekwoon?” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“It’s just that it’s your first time on a variety show, and it’s with a girl. You might be sandwiched in dating issues,” 

“I won’t, hyung. We’re just friends.” Taekwoon assures his hyung. 

“Taekwoon-ah,” N called. “I know she’s more than a friend to you.” 

 

Leo’s eyes widened, but he was able to recover quickly. “She’s just my friend, hyung.” 

“Okay, if you say so,” N stood up. “Just be careful.” 

Leo smiled at N, “Thanks for looking after me, hyung.” 

“Of course, I’m a good leader.” N jokes. “I’ll go ahead. I have a schedule to attend to.” 

“Take care, hyung.” Leo said. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

As N left, Leo went back to his phone. He was actually watching cat videos online - well, until his phone beeped. 

 

_ FROM Kim Yee: Where are we going today?  _

_ FROM Leo: It’s a surprise _

_ FROM Kim Yee: How would I know how should I dress then?  _

_ FROM Leo: Wear jeans. :) I’ll be at your studio at 3 PM _

_ FROM Kim Yee: You don’t have to pick me up _

_ FROM Leo: I want to. :)  _

_ FROM Kim Yee: UGH. Fine.  _

_ FROM Leo: See you, Kimchi :)  _

_ FROM Kim Yee: Alright, Daeguni. :D  _

 

Leo chuckled.  _ Daeguni.  _ It was a nickname Kim Yee thought for him before he debuted. While Leo is known as a cool and quiet kid as an idol, he has a cute side that only Kim Yee witnessed before. 

 

“Hyung, your cheeks might rip,” someone suddenly said. Leo turned. 

“What are you saying, Ravi-ah?” Leo said, shaking his head to remove the smile and blush on his face. 

“Your face,” Ravi said. “You’re texting Kim Yee, aren’t you?” 

“What? Can I not smile when I’m texting someone?” Leo asked, quite irritated. 

Ravi sat down beside him. “All I’m saying is that you should try controlling yourself, hyung. Even Hakyeon hyung knows that you see Kim Yee as more than a friend.” 

“I don’t see her as something else,” Leo said. 

“You can’t lie to me, hyung. I know what happened three years ago.” Ravi pointed out. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Wonshik.” Leo said. 

“Well, you should. You’ll be spending most of your time with her,” Wonshik said. 

Leo stayed silent. Of course, Ravi would know. He was the only one who knew. 

“You still like her, don’t you?” Ravi asked with no hesitation. 

The older one sighed. “I don’t know….” 

 

“I just don’t want to lose her again.” Leo said. 

“You won’t lose her if you don’t fall for her again.” Ravi said. 

Leo sighed again. “I know.” 

Before Ravi could answer, Leo got up. “I have to go, I still have to pick up Kimchi from her studio.” 

“Take care, hyung.” Ravi said. 

 

**[ON CAM: MYEONGDONG BOWLING ALLEY]**

“Myeongdong” Kim Yee said. 

“You used to hate this place.” Leo said. “You know, when you were still an introvert.” 

“I wasn’t an introvert,” Kim Yee complained. “I was just shy.” 

“Where are we going, though?” She asked. 

Leo looked at her. “Bowling battle.” 

“REALLY?!” Kim Yee screamed, a little too excited. But then she crossed her arms. “Are you sure about that Taekwoon?” 

“Why?” He asked. 

“We all know you can never win against me at bowling.” Kim Yee answered. 

“Hey,” Leo began, scoffing as if he was offended - he wasn’t, but he is competitive AF. “I may be terrible at some hand sports, but you can’t question my bowling skills.” 

“Loser gets to buy dinner?” The young producer dared. 

“Deal.” Leo said, reaching out his arm for a handshake with Kim Yee. 

 

_ Leo: Kim Yee and I… We’re both terribly competitive. I can’t remember the number of times we bickered whenever we go out to play bowling, football.  _

_ Kim: We fight a lot when it comes to sports. We’re both very competitive. We’re just waiting for the day ISAC will have a Co-Ed sports event so we can go against each other. (laughs) _

 

“I hate wearing bowling shoes,” KimYee said as they entered the bowling alley. 

“Do you want me to wear it on you?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow on his best friend. 

“WHAT? NO.” Kim said, as she grabbed the shoes and began changing. When she was about to crouch down to tie the shoelaces 

 

“Let me do it.” Leo said, kneeling in front of KimYee to tie the shoelaces.

 

“Yah. Taekwoon.” Kim Yee said, too flustered to move, a blush creeping on her face. While she was looking down on Taekwoon who was still tying her shoes, she did not miss the smile on the faces of the cameramen they were with. 

“There. Done” Leo said, slightly tapping Kim Yee’s feet. He stood up, close enough to meet KimYee’s tomato red face. Leo chuckled slightly and petted her hair. “Let’s go. I can’t wait to eat dinner.” Leaving KimYee standing there. 

 

_ Kim Yee: That’s the first time Leo tied my shoes for me. Actually that was the first time showed that kind of affection to me. I like doing things on my own, and he’d always let me. (laughs) I blushed because it was a weird feeling.  _

 

“I’m going first” Leo said. Aiming the bowling ball to the lane and throwing it with 10000000% confidence. 

Leo watched the ball pass the lane as Kim said “That won’t strike,” teasing him. 

But it did, 10/10 for Leo. “Strike!” the score machine said. 

Leo looked at Kim, shrugging. “I told you so.” 

“Beginner's luck.” Kim laughed. Leo got another bowling ball and gave it to her. 

Kim went in front of the lane, throwing it smoothly, also earning a “STRIKE!” 

“Well,” Kim said. “I guess we both have beginner’s luck.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

The game went on for the two. The game was pretty much close, until the 9th round. Leo was leading by 5 points. 

 

“I gotta admit. You did get better.” KimYee said. “But there’s no way I’m buying you dinner.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Leo said as he threw his last ball to the alley. 

“STRIKE!!!” again. 

 

Kim Yee moved forward - nervously if she will - and threw her shot. It was smooth - taking down almost all pins… except for one that just wobbled. 

Taekwoon screamed “YEEEEEEEESSSSSS” loud enough for KimYee to laugh at him. 

“You know, if winning makes you loud, I would’ve let myself lose all the time,” Kim said, beaming.

 

 _Kim Yee: I’ve never seen him this loud before. (Smiles). Normally when he wins, he would just smile_ _for a good five seconds and then poof. He goes back to being quiet Leo. I’m guessing it’s because of the food._

_ Leo: It’s because of the food. (Laughs from both Leo and the staff)  _

_ PD: Are you happy that he won?  _

_ Kim Yee: No. (laughs) but I’m happy that he’s getting more comfortable around the cameras.  _

  
  


**[ON CAM: SAMGYUPSAL RESTAURANT IN MD]**

“Eat up, Daegunie.” Kim Yee said. Using the tong to hand over the freshly cooked meat to Leo’s plate. 

But instead, Leo grabbed Kim’s hand and aimed it to his mouth, biting the meat and eating it. Leo looked at Kim Yee and flashed a hamster smile with a thumbs up. “Yum.” 

KimYee looked at her best friend in disbelief, shaking her head sheepishly. 

“But seriously,” Kim started as she ate a piece of meat, which she paid for btw, “how did you get so well at bowling?” 

“Because I’m just good” Leo said boastfully, laughing. 

“Did you practice?” Kim said. Leo didn’t answer, shrugging while he continues to eat. 

“Eyyyyy. You did, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Leo sheepily said. He looked at Kim who was busy with her phone. “What are you doing?” 

Kim Yee and placed her phone on her ear. “There’s only one person who can make you exceptionally well at bowling.” 

 

“Hello?” Kim Yee said on the phone, placing it on loudspeaker so the cameras can hear as well. 

_“Noona!”_ The person on the other side of the phone. 

“Jungkookie!” Kim Yee replied. “I have a question” 

_ “What is it, noona?”  _

“Did you happen to play bowling with your Leo hyung lately?” Kim Yee asked. Her eyes were on Taekwoon’s who were looking at her with such warmth. She saw Leo’s lips forming a small smile and she could feel herself getting warm, looking away before anyone else could notice. 

_“Yeah, noona. Leo hyung and I played bowling a few days ago,”_ Jungkook said. 

Both Leo and KimYee laughed. Leo had to hide his face on the table. 

“Yah. Jeon Jungkook.” Kim joked. “Do you know what your tutoring cost me??” 

_“What? Leo hyung won?”_ Jungkook asked his noona. 

“Yeah.” Kim Yee said, playfully hitting Leo who was hiding his giggles. 

_“Whoaaah! Good job, Leo hyung! Kim Yee noona is pretty hard to beat.”_ Jungkook told his hyung. 

“Yah. Kookie’s talking to you,” the woman called the man in front of him. 

Leo shot up and met Kim Yee’s eyes, then quickly avoided them. “Thanks, Kookie-ah. I got free dinner thanks to you.” 

Leo’s statement made Kim Yee laugh. “Yah. Jungkook. You’re paying half of this,” she joked. 

“Don’t pay for it, Kookie-ah” Leo fought back, causing the young singer to laugh. 

_“You two are like a couple,”_ Kookie pointed out. Both Leo and Kim shut up, surprised over Jungkook’s statement. 

“No, we’re not.” Leo immediately denied the BTS member’s claim. 

“Yah. Jeon Jungkook.” Kim Yee said. 

Jungkook chuckled. _“Okay, hyung. I’ll see you guys soon.”_

“Tell SeokJin I said ‘Hi’, Jungkookie.” Kim Yee said as she dropped the call. 

“You should eat,” Leo said handing over a piece of meat to Kim Yee. 

Wanting to mess with her best friend, Kim Yee also took Leo’s hand and placed the meat straight to her mouth, chewing, she said. “Thanks, oppa.” 

 

**[ON-CAM: STREETS OF MYEONGDONG]**

“Whoah, I’m full.” Kim Yee said as she was window shopping at the small shops in the street. 

“You ate more than you could,” Leo said. “Have you forgotten that you have a small stomach?” 

“No,” Kim Yee said. “I just got excited over the meat.” 

Leo laughed as he did his own window shopping, then he spotted something. “Hey, look at this.” He took a white rabbit ears beanie and put it on Kim Yee’s head. “You look cute. Let me buy you this.” he said, smiling, obviously satisfied. 

Kim Yee fixed the beanie on her head and looked at the mirror - giving Leo her eye smile, causing the young man to widen his eyes. 

“Ahjumma,” Kim Yee called on the seller. “Do you have a cat beanie?” The woman handed her a cat beanie. Kim yee tiptoed to reach Leo’s head and wore it on him. She may be tall, but her best friend is waaaaaay taller. 

She took a step back and looked at Leo, squealing at how smol he looked. “I’ll pay for this.” 

But Leo stopped her. “Nope, I’m paying,” he said as he took out his wallet and paid for the hats, while there was Kim Yee - looking at him with warm eyes and a small smile. 

 

The two continued to walk in Myeongdong with an ice cream cup and wearing the beanies they bought. 

“Aren’t you busy with your comeback?” Kim Yee asked.

“We’re okay. The choreography is done and all,” Leo answered. “What about you? You’re producing EXO’s comeback, right?” 

“Oh, I hope it gets through.” Kim Yee answered. 

“Kunde…” Leo began, “When are you debuting?” 

Kim Yee stopped in her tracks, but continued on walking. “I really don’t know, the company and I haven’t talked about it yet.” 

Yes, Kim Yee is a known SM producer, but she wanted to be an idol like Leo. But fate had other plans when she was forced to transfer agencies. 

Leo noticed the change in Kim Yee’s mood, he felt bad for bringing that up. “Mianhe.”

“It’s okay.” Kim Yee said with a small smile. “I know you want me to debut.”

Leo looked forward, looking for a way to cheer his best friend up, then he saw something from his peripheral vision. 

He took Kim Yee’s hand and said, “Come on” 

 

They half jogged to a small glass box standing at the end of the road. “What do you want?” 

“You can play claw machines? I never won anything here,” Kim Yee said. 

“No,” Leo said. “But I’ll try. Take your pick.” 

Kim Yee scanned the plushies inside the glass, later pointing onto a cute cat plushie at the corner. “That one.” 

Leo grabbed some coins from his pocket and crouched down (he’s tall, a gentle reminder) and began playing with the claw machine. Leo was too focused on getting the cat plushie that he didn’t even talk to Kim Yee. 

“Yah. Aren’t you a little too focused on that claw machine?” Kim Yee said laughing at the scene. 

“Shhh.” Leo just said. 

Leo kept playing until he was able to grab hold of the plushie but it slipped away from the claw causing Leo to sigh. 

“It’s okay, oppa. You don’t have to get it.” Kim Yee comforted him. 

Leo looked at Kim. “One more try,” he said looking back at the claw machine to try again. 

Amused, Kim Yee took out her phone and took a video of Leo being absolutely competitive on the claw machine. 

“OOOH! OOH!” Leo suddenly shouted. 

“What?” Kim Yee looked at the machine, Leo was able to get the plushie. “Yaaaaaaaaah!” 

Kim Yee was jumping beside Leo when he grabbed the plushie and handed it over to her. She took no time to waste and hugged it. Leo also took out his phone and took a picture of Kim Yee being adorable to his eyes. 

“Keep that plushie in your studio, okay?” he said. Kim Yee nodded. Then she thought of something. She placed the plushie just beside Leo’s face and took a photo. 

“You two look alike.” Kim Yee said. 

 

**[OFF CAM: LEE KIM YEE STUDIO, SM ENTERTAINMENT]**

“Thanks, Taekwoon oppa.” Kim yee said, sitting down on her producer chair. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Leo blurted out. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.” 

“Which part?” Kim Yee joked. 

“The debut part.” 

“Oh,” Kim Yee said. “It’s alright.” 

But Leo wasn’t convinced. He softly took Kim Yee’s hand and pulled her into a hug. 

“What are you doing?” Kim Yee asked him. 

“Apologising,” Leo said. Pulling her closer to his chest to a tighter hug. “You’ll debut soon, Kim Yee ah.” 

Kim Yee buried her face into Leo’s chest, giving into his hug. “I hope so.” 

The two stayed like that for a good 20 seconds until Leo pulled away. “I have to go.” 

Kim Yee nodded. “I’ll see you, Taekwoonie.” 

Leo waved goodbye and left the studio. Kim Yee was left alone in her studio. 

 

She sat back down and stared at the cat plushie Leo gave her. 

“Oh, you’re still here?” someone said from the door. 

“Jonghyun sunbaenim!” Kim said. 

“Overtime?” the SHINee member asked. 

“No, not really. I just came back from filming.” she answered back. 

“Ah. Let’s go, Chingu? Jonghyun asked, Kim Yee only nodded as an answer. “You guys look cute together.”  

Kim Yee could only shake her head and giggle. “No. We fight a lot”

“Which makes you guys even cuter,” Jonghyun repeated. “Anyway, I understand that you’re tired, but Lee Soo Man wants some adjustments for EXO’s title track.” 

“Oh. Okay then, let’s work on that now.” Kim Yee answered, placing the cat plushie beside her computer, smiling at it as she began to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Instagram (@littlebreeze_jtw) and Twitter (@lilbreeze_jtw)! Follow me if you want someone flooding you with VIXX, SHINee, CNBLUE, and BTS related posts. <3


	3. Episode 3: VIXX TV with Lee Kim Yee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all chicken and shenanigans as Lee Kim Yee returns to her roots in Jellyfish Entertainment in this episode of Let’s Go Chingu

**[ON CAM: SM ENTERTAINMENT]**

 

Lee Kim Yee was busy. 

 

D-day was coming and she was nowhere near satisfied with her demo song. She’s been stuck inside her studio with Kim Jonghyun trying to polish things she isn’t happy with. 

 

“Yah. Kim Yee. Aren’t you over thinking this?” Jonghyun asked her worriedly. 

“No, I’m not,” she coldly replied - not even bothering to look at her senior.

Just then Jonghyun reached to Kim Yee’s hand, stopping her from editing her song further. “Kim Yee, stop.” 

“Your song is amazing,” he added. 

Kim Yee heaved a heavy sigh… “I’m sorry.” 

“You’ll do great, Kim Yee-ah,” Jonghyun assured her. “You produced all of their albums last year.” 

 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Jonghyun got up and opened the door. 

 

“Oh. Annyeong Haseyo.” Jonghyun said, bowing. 

Lee Kim Yee looked at the door and stood up greeting them, too. “Annyeong Haseyo.” 

A woman went in the studio. “We’re from Let’s go Chingu.” 

“OH.” The two producers said. Kim Yee bowed again. “Are we filming today?” 

“Yes,” the woman answered and gave Kim Yee an envelope. 

Kim Yee opened it and read the note, Jonghyun stood beside her and read along.” 

 

_ Let’s go Chingu friendship test 1  _

 

_ Prove your loyalty to your best friend and Surprise him and his friends with their favorite food. The van is waiting outside to begin your mission.  _

 

Kim Yee looked up to the production staff and said. “Taekwoon oppa doesn’t like surprises,” causing giggles from Jonghyun and the staff. 

 

“Really,” Kim Yee giggled. “He doesn’t like getting flustered. He’s going to turn into a head fairy again.” 

 

Kim Yee looked at the letter again and smiled. “What should I do?” She turned to Jonghyun, asking for help. 

 

Jonghyun looked up and sought for an answer. “Maybe you should call him, tell him you’re coming over for a meeting or something.” 

 

Kim Yee snapped her fingers, “Good idea. At least he’ll know I’m coming.” She turned to the staff and asked if that was okay, she got a smiley thumbs up. 

 

With that, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Leo’s number. 

Kim Yee chuckled when Leo picked up at the first ring.  _ “Kimchi-ah”  _

 

“Oppa!” Kim Yee greeted. “Where are you?” 

_ “In Jelpi, practicing for our comeback. Why?”  _ Leo asked. 

Jonghyun showed a thumbs up to Kim Yee. The plan was going well. 

“Y. Bird sunbaemin called me and wanted to meet me today. I’m coming to your office in an hour or so. Can we meet up after?” Kim Yee asked. 

Suddenly she heard someone scream over the phone,  _ “Yaaaaaah! Kim Yee noona is coming over!”  _

“Am I on speaker?” Kim Yee asked Leo, covering her mouth in embarrassment. 

_ “Yeah. I’m sorry. They forced me to,”  _ Leo said.  _ “Sure, let’s meet after. Do you want to do anything?”  _

Leo’s statement earned banters and long OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHs from his members, including Jonghyun who noticed how smooth Leo went. 

Kim Yee laughed, “it’s up to you. I’ll see you, Taekwoonie” 

_ “Oh.”  _ Leo said and hung up. 

 

Kim Yee looked at the staff “Let’s go.” She stood up and said goodbye to Jonghyun. 

 

Kim got in the van and it drove off. The PD was sitting in the front seat and lbegan talking. 

 

_ PD: You have an hour to buy everything for Leo ssi and his members. Do you know what you’re going to buy? _

_ Kim Yee: Yes, PD-nim. (She smiled) There’s a chicken place near here so can we stop there?  _

_ (Lee Kim Yee took out her phone and dialed someone, she put the phone on speaker) _

_ Kim Yee: Hello?... yes, can I order four large sized pizzas?... yes. Please have it delivered to Jellyfish Entertainment’s lobby… Thank you.  _

_ PD: Kim Yee ssi. We’re here at the chicken place.  _

_ (Kim Yee took off her seatbelt and thanked the PD. She opened the car door)  _

_ Kim Yee: Please wait here. _

_ (She got off the van and went to the restaurant. When she came back, she was holding at least four boxes of chicken)  _

_ Kim Yee: The boys eat a lot… I guess this is enough? Right? (She laughed) Oh my god. Kkomae managernim is going to kill me.  _

_ (She went back to her phone and saw Taekwoon’s message.)  _

_ Kim Yee: Leo’s texting me. (She scooted forward and showed the message to the camera)  _

 

_ FROM LEO: Are you on your way? We’re on our break.  _

 

_ Kim Yee: I won’t reply. (She laughs…)  _

_ (The rest of the ride was quiet until she saw a Starbucks drive through.)  _

_ Kim Yee: Oh! Can we go in there? I should probably buy Leo some coffee.  _

  
  


**[ON CAM: Jellyfish Entertainment]**

 

Lee Kim Yee entered the lobby and her manager was already there. “Annyeong, Seajong unnie.” 

Seajong tried to get the bags of chicken from Kim Yee, but she dodged her immediately. “It’s okay, unnie. Just get the pizza for me please.” 

Kim Yee smiled at Seajong. Her manager knew how persistent Kim Yee is, so she no longer argued. “They’re inside practicing. Oh, they’re also filming VIXX TV today.”

The young girl’s eyes widened. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to barge in like this?” 

“It’s okay,” Seajong said. “I already told Kkomae that you’re coming over.” 

“Let’s go, unnie.” Kim Yee said as she entered the elevator. When they got out, Kim Yee made her way to VIXX’s practice studio. “It’s this way, right?” 

She was busy looking for the practice room when someone called her. “Lee Kim Yee!” 

The producer turned around. “Oh! Si Kyung sunbaenim,” she bowed to her senior. 

“It’s been a while!” Sung Si Kyung greeted her. “What brings you here?” 

Kim Yee slightly lifted the chicken. “I’m paying VIXX sunbaenim a visit.” 

“Anyone in particular?” Si Kyung teased her. Kim Yee could only chuckle and answer… “Leo sunbaenim?” 

“Ahhh. That would explain the cameras then. We Got Married?” 

Kim Yee just laughed. “No, sunbaenim. It’s Let’s Go Chingu.” 

“Eyyy. You guys fit We Got Married better.” Si Kyung said. 

Kim Yee shook her head. “No, sunbaenim. We’re too awkward for that.” 

Si Kyung laughed at the young woman’s statement. He walked past Kim Yee and patted her shoulder for support. “I’ll leave you to your business, then. I’ll see you soon.” 

Kim Yee bowed. “I’ll visit you soon, sunbaenim.” 

“I’m looking forward to your debut showcase.” Si Kyung said. 

“Yes,” Kim Yee smiled. “Thank you sunbaenim.” 

 

Kim Yee got to the door of VIXX’ practice room and met Kkomae, their manager. “You bought a lot of food again, Kim Yee-ah” Kkomae said. “They boys will be really happy.” 

Kim Yee bowed and peek at the door. Hyuk - who was busy messing around - saw her first and, “NOOONNAAAAAAAAA!!!” 

5VIXX turned, even Leo, and all their faces lit up at the sight of their friend. Kim Yee bowed as they were her seniors in the industry. “Annyeong Haseyo.” 

The six bow back. “You guys must be tired from practice. I bought chicken and pizza for you.” 

The boys screamed in delight. Kim Yee handed over the boxes of chicken to Ken and Ravi while Seajong brought the pizza in. 

As soon as Kim Yee’s hands were free, Leo grabbed her arm to get her attention. “I thought you had a meeting.” 

She smiled cheekily. “I was lying, we wanted to surprise you,” pointing at the staff of Let’s go, Chingu. 

“Oh. Annyeong Haseyo,” Leo greeted them. 

 

One of the staff members approached Kim Yee and handed over a cup of coffee she bought for Leo. Kim Yee gave it to Leo who became a child with a Christmas present. 

P“Thanks, Kimchi,” Leo said. 

 

“Yah! Let’s eat!” Ken screamed, calling on his members. “Since we’re pretty sure this is for Taekwoon hyung, he should get first.” 

The six boys gathered in the middle of the practice room and began opening the food boxes. “Leo hyung!” 

“Yah! Leo hyung! Stop throwing heart eyes at Kim Yee noona and eat with us,” Hongbin screamed to the laughter of the other members. 

The two could only chuckle. Leo led Kim Yee to their circle and sat down. Across her was N, who met with her eyes. “Annyeong, Hakyeon sunbaenim.” 

“Annyeong, Kim Yee-ah.” N said. Kim Yee took out two bottles of Banana Milk from her bag and gave it to the VIXX leader. 

“They were selling these at the chicken stop, and Leo sunbaenim told me before that you love banana milk.” 

N smiled at her, “Thanks, Kim Yee-ah.” 

Leo suddenly nudged Kim Yee’s shoulder. “Yah. I told you to call me ‘oppa’.” 

What Leo said was heard by the entire group causing chuckles and a few banters from the youngest members. But what Kim Yee saw was N sighing and looking down to eat. 

To that, Kim Yee said “Yah. Stop it. You’re making it awkward for your members.” 

Leo just smiled and petted Kim Yee’s head. 

 

The seven were busy eating and talking when Hyuk suddenly perked up from his seat. 

“Hyuk,” N called. “Where are you going?” 

Hyuk didn’t reply right away as he grabbed the video camera from one of the staff. “Since Kim Yee noona is here we should film VIXX TV with her.” 

Hyuk turned on the camera and began talking. “Hello, everyone! Our friend Lee Kim Yee visited the VIXX Practice room today. Kim Yee noona, please greet our viewers.” 

Kim Yee had her eyes wide but bowed to the camera and said, “Hello, VIXX TV viewers. I’m Hamjji’s best friend, Lee Kim Yee.” 

“Yes, Leo hyung’s best friend bought us food!!!” Hyuk said as he panned the camera to the food Kim Yee bought.

“Yah, Hyuk-ah. That’s not for us. That’s for Leo hyung.” Ken interrupted. 

“No. This is for all of you,” Kim Yee defended. 

The four members laughed at Kim Yee’s line of defense. “Aigoo, noona. If you’re going to lie do it better,” Hongbin said, which caused Kim Yee to blush. 

Leo had enough and crumpled a used tissue and threw it to his members. “Stop it.”

Before Hyuk could think of a comeback, Ravi grabbed the camera from him. 

“Right… since it’s Kim Yee noona’s first time on VIXX TV. We should let our Starlights know more about her.”

Ken knew where this was going so he continued, “20 Questions for Lee Kim Yee. Ready...Start! What’s your name and how old are you??”

Kim Yee looked at Leo asking for help, Leo just mouthed “Just play along.” 

“Uhhh… I’m Lee Kim Yee… I’m 26 year’s old… and I’m from SM Entertainment.” 

“How did you and Leo hyung meet?” Ravi asked. 

“Yah… you guys know this,” Kim Yee complained laughing. 

“Our Starlight babies don’t,” Ken clapped back. “Now answer.” 

Kim Yee brought her head down in embarrassment… “Aishh… Really…”

“She trained with us here in Jellyfish… that’s how we met,” Leo suddenly answered. 

“Yah, Leo hyung,” Ken said. 

“I was going to say the same thing anyway,” it was Kim Yee’s turn to back Leo up. 

Hyuk continued on until he intentionally crumpled up questions that can be answered by ‘yes’ or ‘no’

 

“Do you like chicken?”

“Yes”

 

“Do you like cheese fondue?”

“Yes… I love them,” Kim Yee said with a little too much enthusiasm. 

 

“I see… do you love samgyupsal?”

“Yes.”

 

“Do you love soju?l

“..... yes”

 

“Do you love Leo hyung?” 

“Ye— YAH!” 

 

The four youngest members bursted into laughter. “Yes, everyone. You heard it first here on VIXX TV. Kim Yee noona loves Leo hyung,” Hyuk proudly said. 

 

“Lee Kim Yee is blushing, everyone,” Ravi said and true that, Kim Yee was red as a tomato, hiding her face from the camera and the members. Leo doesn’t know what to do so he just rubbed Kim Yee’s back to calm her down.

 

“Kids. That’s enough,” Hakyeon suddenly said a little colder than usual. “Hyuk, put that camera down and eat. You’re making Kim Yee uncomfortable.”

 

The maknae quickly apologized to his noona and kept the camera. “We’ll eat well, noona!” 

 

The seven quickly finished their meals and VIXX continued to practice. Meanwhile, Lee Kim Yee waited in the old recording studio where she used to train with Taekwoon and the members. 

 

It was around 7pm when VIXX finished and Leo went inside the vocal room. “Hey, Kimchi.” 

 

Kim Yee stood up. “Oh, you guys done practicing?” 

 

“Oh.” Leo said, he brought down a bag of chicken on the table. “You’ll love this.” 

 

Leo brought out a blanket from one of the cabinets and laid it at the corner of the studio. “Just like old times.”

 

Kim Yee smiled, took the bag of chicken to the corner and sat down beside Leo who was already resting his back on the wall. 

 

“Practice must be tiring…” Kim Yee. 

 

“Yeah.” Leo said. He turned up and opened the box of chicken. “Let’s eat.” 

 

The two began eating silently when Kim Yee talked. “We used to do this often when we were trainees.” 

 

Leo chuckled remembering. “Yeah. We used to sneak in food we weren’t allowed to eat and eat it here.” 

 

“Did we ever got caught back then?” Kim Yee asked. 

 

“Hakyeon hyung did.” Leo said, earning a short laugh from Kim Yee. 

 

“Oh how I miss those days,” Kim Yee said. “You guys have grown a lot since our trainee days.” 

 

“So did you,” Leo said. “Although we didn’t get to see much of it.” 

 

“Yeah. Sorry about that,” Kim Yee said. “I’d do anything to get to work with you guys. I miss singing with all of you.” 

 

“I miss singing with you.” Kim Yee added. She looked at Leo with sad eyes. 

 

_ Kim Yee: Leo and I were trained together for vocals. That’s where we got really close. Our seniors said that our voices match really well that we would make a good duo.  _

 

_ But… I ended up leaving Jelpi and that duet never happened again.  _

 

“Then let’s do it.” Leo said. Kim Yee looked at him, confused. “Let’s sing together again… a duet.” 

 

Kim Yee stared at Leo, a little surprised with his suggestion. But she nodded in agreement, anyway.

 

“Promise?” She asked him, putting her pinky finger out. Leo raised his pinky and intertwined it with hers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It took me this long. I apologize. I’ve been through a lot lately, I hope you all understand. 
> 
> PS: I decided to keep Jonghyun in this chapter. I wrote this way before it happened. I thought of changing itm really. But I wanted to keep his memory alive somehow. I hope you all don’t mind. 
> 
> To Jonghyun, I love and miss you so much. Let’s meet again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can, every two weeks if my work schedule (and imagination) permits me


End file.
